Season 1
'PAT's New Job' The Princess of Witches, Patricia Anastasia Theresa, comes to world of humans to start her career. She gets a fabulous job in a fantasying building. There Pat meets her human college Andrew Baskerville, who later falls in love with Pat and soon they make love. In the morning Drew noticed that while sleeping Pat's face changed but when she woke up she had her normal face. Drew asked her to explain this trick, so Pat told her secret (that she was a witch) and instand of going to a job-travel she took him in her world, where they start a club “'problemed'”. 'Trisha' In the morning Drew couldn't recognize Pat. She looked absolutely different. Pat's brothers arrive. She introduces them Andrew. In afternoon they had a big dinner together with the King, who invited Pat's brothers to a royal ball (to anounce them as the most powerful witches), but not Pat. So she gets jealous and decides to go on a more fabulous party. Meanwhile brothers laugh at her. Because of that Drew breaks the boys' legs and Pat is needed to go to the ball. After ball the King finds out that princes' illnesses are Andrew's fault and decides him to go to prison. Pat has got that much love towards Baskerville that she goes to prison together with him. Note: Trisha is another form of name Patricia. Princess Pat is called like that by William. The Spirit of Freedom Pat and Drew can't get used to a prisoner's life, so they decide to escape. When Uncle Adam comes to visit the princess, they ask him to do everything to set them free, so Adam blames Princess Amanda (his nice-in-low) by getting her Gmail password. Lovers are freed and Amanda is sent to the prison. William pretends like he cares about her, but in fact he’s happy for Mandy being a prisoner. Next week Drew invites Pat at a date. They had a good time but after leaving the ‘date place’, they see Amanda freed, laughing. "Problemed" get together to make the King sure, that Drew didn’t hurt his sons. As Bill and Nick said it themselves, the King began believing that Andrew is innocent and boys had an accident. Mandy uses all her powers to bring the old idea into the King’s head, but she makes him believe, that Vera is the guilty one. 'Witche's Tears' Everyone's happy because Vera's a prisoner. Nick and his fiancée Maggie are having a huge dinner. Pat and Drew return to the human world together with Pat's father. The witches firstly hear about poor people and 'want' to help them (as they say). But King wants to the opposite. "Problemed" are there to stop him. William brings his wife Amanda, who makes "problemed's" job even hard. In this episode Pat proves that a woman is necessary in a band lake that. 'My Little Brother' When Pat wakes up, she sees Vera freed. It's said that Vera is pregnant. As Drew finds out, that the child is the King's, he plans to hide that from him. Meanwhile Amanda wants Maggie to break her engagement, but she refuses. Bill gets ill, but Pat makes a medicine for him. Maggie wants her fiancée to love her more than Drew loved Pat, so she tries to make Drew believe, that Pat is not the one for him, but Mandy crashes into her plans and destroys everything. Cindy looks after John and Pat finally decides to look after her job, not for witches, but she refuses, as she understands that if she marries Drew, after her father's death she'll become the governor (queen) of witches. 'True PAT' At the dinner Pat explains her beauty secret to Drew: "My favorite TV show is Disney Channel series "Wizards of Waverly Place". I like a wizard named Alex there, so I made myself look like her. I usually am as myself in the human world, because I might be mistaken as the actress". Then she shows him her real face (prorated by Shay Mitchell), forgets to transform back and goes to the ball with her real face. She faces conflicts (they say, the dead princess came alive) until she realizes her mistake and as soon as she finds possibilities, she transforms back.